


One Minute

by SimplePleasure



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Or not, Reader Is Not Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Romance, The MC is actually a separate character, Unrequited Love, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplePleasure/pseuds/SimplePleasure
Summary: All it took was one minute. One minute before a future without him could exist. A future you managed to change.But only in exchange for a rather dangerous price.Reader/V (Spoiler warning for those who haven't viewed the Secret stories)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mm, don't own a thing. Enjoy?

A hand brushing your tousled hair off your face stirs you back into reality. It doesn't take long for you to realize who the owner behind the action is. Despite the bandages wrapped over his once vibrant turquoise orbs, V still bears the features unique to only himself. The faint repetitive beat of a heart monitor (which was also the instrument responsible for lulling you into a brief slumber) provides sound in the otherwise silent hospital room. You turn your head to the side to properly face him, having had rested the upper half of your body atop the side of V's bed. V's left hand stills for a moment before resuming its role of smoothing out the strands of hair framing your tired expression. It's a comfortable, albeit awkward, atmosphere, but you can't exactly find the situation to be anything remotely positive given the circumstances of what brought you two to this position in the first place.

"Does it hurt?" you finally inquire, notably aware of how strained your voice sounds.

"...Not as much." V's gentle tone is void of any other emotion that would provide insight of how he's actually feeling. This is when you'd normally become exasperated and berate him for being so subtle about his state. However, you allow it just this once.

"I can call the doctor to give you a quick check up now that you're awake."

V smiles slightly. "He already came by for a visit while you were asleep. You still have the habit of trying to steal my blanket when you're cold. Leaving me to suffer in your stead... It's amazing how you can do such a thing to a hospitalized patient, really."

Scowling deeply, you finally sit up in the chair that was scooted to the side of V's mattress. V's hand falls lax onto the bed, losing its reason to remain in the air for any longer. "The blanket's still on you instead of me, so it's nothing to complain about."

"Haha, you might be right."

"Of course I'm right." Huffing, you dismissively wave a hand, only to realize he can't actually see your action at the moment. You settle for covering your right hand over his left. He slowly adjusts his position of half-sitting in order to completely encase your used hand with his other, effectively sandwiching it. "Really? You're like what, 25 years old? I wonder which one of us continues to hold a bad habit from our childhood."

"I can't help it. This has always comforted me as a kid. Jumin as well."

"You held hands with Jumin like this?" you fake a disgusted sound of disapproval but don't make any move of escaping V's hold. "Now I can see why those rumors pop up..."

V laughs genuinely, carrying a degree of softness in the light chime. The gentle demeanor is just part of his character. "No, I mean how even he used to feel calm when you touched his hands. But I guess my intent on making it sound sentimental is ruined thanks to your unnecessary comment."

"Oh, please, I remember the way he used to scrub his hands with _detergent_ after I did this to him. Don't try to make him sound like he was all innocent as a child; he was snarky back then too!"

"I suppose so."

"Ugh, let's change the subject. The last thing I want to have is the image of the cat fur-covered heir occupying my precious space for imagination."

V's smile is wry as he tilts his head to the side. "You _do_ realize that by saying that, you've just implanted the very same image into my own mind, right?"

"That was my point."

"Ruthless."

"Hmph. I guess this is also a bad habit, huh?"

"I'm positive that it's actually just part of your actual personality."

You scrunch your eyebrows together. "Wait, are you implying that I'm a ruthless person?"

"It wasn't so much an implication as it was a statement."

"...You little shit."

V holds back another bark of laughter. Reducing the bubbling sensation into mere chuckles under his breath, he announces rather happily, "And now we have your lovely sailor mouth making its appearance."

"Well if that's how you feel, then—" You begin to withdraw your captured hand with a pout, only for V to scramble into a more upright position on his bed. Startled, you freeze when it seemed like the IV drips were about to pull out due to V's sudden movements. He seizes your moment of confusion as an opportunity to grab your still outstretched hand back into his own pair of much larger and shaky palms. "...Jihyun?" you question quietly, afraid of evoking a similar response.

"Please, just... Can we continue holding each other like this for a bit longer?" V requests meekly. His smile is anything but real. "I'll be fine soon, but..."

"...Just shut up and lie on the bed like how an actual patient should." A breathless and uneven laugh is the only answer you receive from the blue-haired man. He obediently settles back down, still refusing to release your right hand. Eventually, his slightly shallow breaths even out into repeating intervals. He falls asleep while still holding on. Smiling while blinking back a sheen of tears, you observe his sleeping visage. "Really, you should stop trying to lie in front of me," you mutter. You lean down to press your forehead against the stack of fingers. "Scaring me like that when I finally worked up the courage to visit you again. You better be prepared for the consequences."

* * *

 You absentmindedly trace the frame holding a picture of V dragging a reluctant Jumin into the shot with you laughing hysterically on V's other side. This was a scene from around the time you all began high school, evident by the uniforms the three of you were wearing. Only V is facing the lens, but his large grin shows his lack of concern over where exactly the other two are looking. A cellphone vibrating against the wooden surface of the desk you're leaning on makes you jump. Mentally scolding yourself for getting caught up in nostalgia for the third time in the morning, you tap on the screen of your little device, swiping with practiced ease. The sight of the RFA chat room screen makes you smile briefly before you notice the message which originally caused you to unlock the phone in the first place.

 **MC:** _Um, (Name)?_

 **(Name):** _Hm? What is it, MC?_

_Is something still bothering you?_

_Well, I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. We all sort of jumped on you yesterday. Sorry about that._

An emoji of an animated you sighing pops up after your last line.

 **MC:** _Ah, well, it's alright. I agreed to this in the end, so it's my responsibility._

_But I was actually hoping to know something...  
_

  **(Name):**   _Hm? You're rather responsible, aren't ya?_

_That's nice to see._

_What in particular would you like to know?_

_I'll try to answer anything you have to the best of my abilities.  
_

**MC:**   _Well, I heard that out of everyone in the chat room, you're the one who's closest to V._

You momentarily freeze, fingers frozen over the digital keyboard floating on the bottom half of the screen. Your eyes continue to trace the letters the new member sends.

_Is it true that it's hard to get in contact with V?_

**(Name):**   _Ah, well... We are childhood friends.  
_

_It's rather difficult trying to keep him in a conversation since Rika's death, though._

_I'm sorry he couldn't stay on for very long yesterday._

_Is there a specific reason why you're asking this of me?_

**MC:**   _It's alright. I was only curious._

_You seem like a really nice person and easy to approach, so I wanted to try asking._

_Though it may have just been because you accepted me so easily... ^^"_

**(Name):** _Ahaha, that's more of a habit than anything else._

_As long as V accepts you, I see no reason why I shouldn't do the same._

_Anyways, it's nearing lunch time._

_Make sure to eat properly, MC._

**MC:** _Same to you, (Name)._

 **(Name):** _Talk with ya later, MC. I should get back to work before Jumin logs on and scolds me for slacking off._

-Jumin Han has entered the chat room-

 **Jumin Han:**   _(Name)_

 **(Name):**   _SHIT._

-(Name) has left the chat room-

You quickly switch your phone screen off, sighing in relief. Jumin seems to have a sixth sense dedicated to fulfilling your fears. Twisting around in your leather chair, you scan the numerous photographs lining the wall of your office. The room itself is nothing special, but it's the interior decorations that make it feel like home. Though all of them are gifts, you can't help but reveal an exasperated and tired smile as you recall how Jumin casually appraised the pictures to be worth more than all the paychecks you'd get in ten years. Despite their privileged backgrounds, you were from a middle-class family. How exactly you became friends with the duo still surpasses your realm of comprehension. You shake your head to dispel any further thoughts. Stretching, you link your fingers together over your head with a yawn. "What should I get for lunch?" you ask yourself.

"How about something from the cafeteria?" a voice suggests from your doorway.

Blinking, you twirl your chair back to face forward. Beaming brightly at the sight of a short-haired brunette standing a little ways off, you happily greet, "Good morning, Jaehee! Did Jumin send you again?"

"Good morning, (Name). I came of my own accord, actually. Though, he has commented on your lack of productivity as of late."

You scoff and wave a hand dismissively. "He's only upset because I turned down his proposal for a cat-shaped statue to be built in front of the company building."

"I will forever be eternally grateful for your decision on that day," Jaehee proclaims, a serious expression washing over her features. "Even though you're a contracted partner for C&R, he actually heeds to your suggestions."

"One of the benefits of being a childhood friend of the cat-freak. It doesn't exactly weigh out the cons, though."

Laughing under her breath, Jaehee takes a seat on the couch once you motioned for her to do so. "How have things been going here?"

"Same as usual. Since I don't have any underlings to take care of the boring paperwork, I never run out of things to do."

"Isn't that more your fault since you keep firing your employees?"

Pouting, you cross your arms over your chest. "It's not my fault they're all lazy bums who expected to live an easy life because of a degree."

Jaehee rolls her eyes in good humor. "At this rate you're never going to get a holiday off, (Name)."

"Then I guess we're stuck in the same sinking boat."

Sighing in defeat, Jaehee hangs her head while tightening her hold on the black folder and notepad in her arms. "That's something I find difficult to refute."

"Enough about this topic." Standing from your seat, you snap your laptop shut. "How about we get something to eat instead?"

"That sounds lovely, but I should actually get back to work. This was a wonderful chance for a breather."

"If you insist. Try not to overwork yourself more than you already have, Jaehee."

Jaehee smiles wryly. "I should say the same back to you, (Name)."

The two of you exchange more pleasantries before Jaehee left to return to her state of answering to every one of Jumin's demands. After making sure the door to your office was properly locked, you pocket your key and adjust the strap of your purse over your shoulder. Brushing off your black slacks, you make sure your pristine white dress shirt is properly tucked in and nod in satisfaction when confirming its state. Waving goodbye to a nearby security camera, you head outside of the building to make a beeline for the fried chicken shop across the street.

_"! My tongue..."_

_You laugh hysterically at the sight of V sticking his red tongue out while holding a half-eaten piece of fried chicken away from his lips. It's already a little past noon, but Jumin's cram school prevents him from joining the two of you immediately after regular classes are over. Still wearing uniforms, V and yourself decided to wait for the anti-social heir at a nearby fried chicken restaurant. Though Jumin has yet to even so much as look at the building, this marks the tenth time V burned his tongue. "Jihyun, they literally_ just _told you it was hot and to be careful when they brought it to our table."_

_"It looked so good, so I got impatient..."_

_Shaking your head, you offer V some of your iced water. "You've gotta be kidding me, Jihyun. You're in high school now!" Raising an eyebrow at the way V gulped down your glass, you continue, "Actually, shit_ we're _in high school now. Ugh, we're almost becoming adults. Noooo, I don't wanna be old! Fuuuck."_

_"Language."_

_"Bite me."_

You stifle a giggle as the memory suddenly pops inside your mind. The fact that you knew V before he became known as a "sophisticated and talented young man" fills you with pride. V steadily grew more and more responsible as your trio aged. It spiked once he began to pursue his career in photography. His skills and abilities were unmatched. Rather, no one felt it was even possible to compare themselves to V. His popularity and fame exploded within just a few months after he decided to become a professional. He attracted all sorts of characters, from celebrities to janitors who happen to take a peek while cleaning up the exhibition halls.

Rika was one of them.

You pause just right outside the door of the chicken shop. With a self-deprecating smile, you shake your head before pushing the metal-framed door open. "Ajumma, the usual, please," you request the moment a familiar 'Welcome!' rings from the cashier.

"If you eat fried chicken everyday, you're gonna get fat, (Name)!" an older woman berates from the kitchen, poking her head out of the order window. A few of the other regulars laugh at her comment.

"Yeah, yeah, you say that all the time, but you make them extra crispy just for me, ajumma!" you retort with a wide grin, taking a seat by the window near the front. There was an empty spot on your right.

"That's no fair, ajumma," a gentleman around your age whines jokingly, sitting close to where the cook is. "I've been such a loyal customer, but you never treat me like one!"

"I don't wanna hear that from a guy who's running a _tab_ at a fried chicken restaurant!"

This brings about another round of laughter.

* * *

"Mr. Han, I have the latest reports that need your signature."

"Ah, just leave them on my desk," Jumin replies curtly.

Used to his manner of speaking, however, Jaehee simply nods and follows his order. "Also, I met with (Name) earlier."

The scratching of Jumin's pen against paper doesn't pause in the slightest as he remains focused on the paperwork at hand. "And? Did she finally change her mind about my proposal?"

"...I don't believe she will ever have a change of heart on that matter, Mr. Han." Sighing in mild exasperation, Jaehee politely folds her hands in front of her. "It seems like she's still unfocused."

"Unsurprising considering how we managed to get V into the chat room after lord knows how long."

"This may sound rude—"

"Then don't say it."

Jaehee expression becomes deadpan. "But I believe V's sudden reappearance has also affected you as well, Mr. Han."

Jumin finally pauses in order to gauge his assistant's reaction with a critical eye. "What makes you say such a thing?"

"You're working much more than usual."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Not necessarily," Jaehee admits with a slight shrug. "However, it seems to me that your actions are meant to distract you from something. As for what this 'something' refers to, I'm still rather uncertain. Is it because of the new member?"

"Well, the new member is one factor to be concerned about. Since V made his decision, I really see no point in any further arguments over the matter." Jumin leans back in his seat with a drawn out exhale. "He's always been a mystery. That much hasn't changed since he was younger."

"I see."

"If that's all you have to say, I believe there's a stack of files you still need to review, Assistant Kang."

Jaehee suppresses a cry of turmoil. Instead, she plasters on her usual professional face before bowing. "Very well, Mr. Han. Please excuse me."

Once Jumin's certain that his assistant's a fair distance away, he turns in his chair to stare out the window panes lining the back of his office. "I just hope V knows what he's doing and that he's not planning on getting us tangled up in some new mess," he mutters under his breath with furrowed eyebrows.

* * *

"I must've jinxed myself back then," Jumin suddenly announces.

You stare at him incredulously from the seat across from him while latching onto Jaehee, shaking like a leaf. "Jumin, is now really the time to be talking to yourself like this? We're about to head into a cult organization, or possibly even a trap, you know."

"Seeing you panic like this is creating a calming effect for my own nerves," Jumin simply replies, folding his arms over his broad chest.

"It's not my fault that I have a fear of heights!" you screech, only to yelp when the helicopter dives forward a bit. You bury your face into Jaehee's shoulder. "If it wasn't for the fact V, Luciel, and MC were involved, I'd never even set foot in this death machine!"

 _"Mr. Han, we're nearing the facility,"_ the pilot's voice announces through an intercom near Jumin's seat.

Jumin presses his forefinger against the red button beside the speaker, ordering into the receiver, "Pick up the speed. We have no time to waste."

_"Roger that."_

"I HATE YOU, JUMIN!"

"There are lives at risk, so I don't see why you're complaining, (Name)."

"Urk..."

Jaehee rubs your head awkwardly. "(Name), please try to calm down."

"I'm really trying, Jaehee. But Jumin is really wearing me down right now..."

Jumin rolls his eyes before closing them in order to fully concentrate on his mental check list. "Even though we have the coordinates, finding the exact room within the building will prove to be difficult."

"I'm guessing that's also not including their security measures. They have that talented hacker of theirs still," you manage to counter, still clinging onto a sighing Jaehee.

"...Why did I bring you with us again?" Jumin questions aloud.

"Because if you hadn't, I'd haunt you for the rest of your life."

"I don't believe in things like that."

_"Mr. Han, we've arrived. Please prepare for landing."_

You swallow down a scream of panic as you tighten your hold on the poor brunette. Clenching your eyes shut, you try to alleviate your fear by reminding yourself of the current objective.

Finding and rescuing your friends.

Repeating this in your mind, you feel your muscles relax slightly. An image of V's soft smile provides a tremendous amount of comfort as well. You'd be lying if you said he wasn't the main reason for why you demanded to come along. Luciel and MC are, of course, also important, but there's just a wide margin in terms of how deep of a relationship you have with the photographer compared to the duo. "Jihyun, please, be safe," you whisper to yourself. The prayer goes unheard amidst the deafening sound of a rotating propeller. Jumin peeks open an eye to scan your still form before closing it once again. A frown settles upon his face.

* * *

_"...Please let go of the RFA. You'll be happy enough with me destroyed," V practically begs, reaching out to somehow find solace in touching Rika. He only feels cold skin._

_Scoffing, Rika makes no move to brush him off and simply fixes a glare on the man. "I knew you wouldn't get it. You don't deserve my attention. You don't even deserve to talk to me like this," she spits out. "Until you finally admit that you have no influence whatsoever... I will destroy every part of you so that all you have is despair. Let's see then if you can still say the same things."_

V repeats the scene in his mind as he drowns out the Mint Eye followers' whispers, squeezing his hands into two fists. Despite his lack of vision, his other senses have sharpened to compensate for the loss. Something that only brought deeper pain for him as he recalls the coldness beneath his fingertips. Rika's warmth was lost. And it was his fault. Or perhaps that warmth was never there in the first place and he simply wished to believe it existed. How he desired to feel a mutual love. That nothing was broken beyond repair. A hollow chuckle resounds in his equally empty chest, but he forces himself to keep it at bay.

Luciel, Vanderwood, and even the new member, MC; the number of people to witness his last failed desperate attempt fills him with shame.

Rika's next words causes V's breath to hitch in his throat. "But before, we will proceed with the cleansing ceremony for the arrogant sinner."

An arrogant sinner? A fitting title for himself. Perhaps because V believes in such a label, he remains silent.

"What will happen to him...? Will they torture him like what happens to failed agents?!" Vanderwood inquires with a heavy tone.

Luciel's eyes focus on anywhere but his former benefactor. "I don't want to know... Just think about how to get out of here." MC stares at the redhead with a mix of worry and apprehension.

"This is all for our party of everlasting paradise!" Rika's darkened emerald eyes remain unchanged. It only serves to express just how much she truly believes in her cause. That she's the true savior.

"...Savior!"

* * *

"Fuck, why are these hallways so long?!" you curse loudly, panting in between each words as you continue to run. Though several guards were already much ahead of yourself and Jumin (with Jaehee lagging behind due to her skirt), you persist onward, thankful that you decided to wear leggings for today. Jumin easily matches your pace but bears a certain amount of dignity while coordinating his breaths with his steps. "Jumin, are you sure this is the right way?"

"I don't think their security cameras would lie to us," Jumin manages to reply somewhat steadily. "It seems as though all of the members have gathered in one room, probably to address the package we're here for."

"Pack," you gasp while a bead of sweat slides down your forehead, "age? Jumin, they're people, for fuck's sake!"

"Regardless, the fact that they're all within one room makes it for easier picking."

"I fucking hope you're right."

Jumin couldn't help but smirk a bit. "You really do swear a lot when you're not pretending to be an adult. Reminds me of the past."

Miffed, you glare at him to the best of your current abilities. "Fuck you and your nostalgia."

* * *

"Didn't you say that you will not accept Luciel as a disciple!?" Saeran eyes waver in the face of his Savior.

"Saeran..." At the sight of his twin brother, Luciel jerks slightly, only to wince painfully because of his wound. MC tries to convince him to remain still, hoping to convey her intentions through hand movements. They proved to be successful and the hacker settles down.

"I told you that Saeyoung will be a great asset to Mint Eye. Do not interrupt the ceremony and leave," Rika commands sternly.

"I can be greater than him! ...You told me that you chose me instead of him! You said I had greater potential!"

"Saeran, I gave you your chance." Rika turns her chin upward, staring down at Saeran with contempt. "And you never defeated Saeyoung. You need to know how to accept your failures."

"You promised... You promised that I'll get my revenge...! I risked my life to bring him here. But you're going to let him live...!? He's invited to our everlasting party?"

"Hey, this is good. I hope he stalls some time for us," Vanderwood realizes, mindful to keep his voice down. He glances at his ex-partner. "Luciel, you okay?" His eyes widen. "Hey! You're going pale! When's Mr. Powerful coming here...? Shouldn't he take a flight or something!?"

"Vanderwood... Untie the thing on my arm..."

* * *

 

"Mr. Han, Ms. (Last Name), please take a few steps back," one of the elite guards warns, already at work to crack through the lock leading into what they assume to be something akin to a grand ballroom of the establishment. "We're unsure of what's waiting in store, so it's best to proceed with caut—"

"Shut the fuck up and get going!" you cut off after regaining your breath, hunching over with wobbly legs. Your sharp glare makes the man visibly flinch. "I'll cut your fucking dick off and feed it to one of the guard dogs outside, I swear to—"

"Focus on doing your job," Jumin interjects, resting a hand on your lowered shoulder. He flashes you a warning look. "We'll wait for you to complete the process."

* * *

 

"Saeran, how foolish you are. Well, I suppose we have to get rid of rotten leaves for new ones to grow," Rika comments lightly, almost as if she was talking about the weather.

"Do you mean I have to be happy with him here? He has no right to be happy! You're the one who told me what he did to me!"

"Mint Eye wants a greater and more beautiful future! You have done great bringing Luciel here. You will be rewarded."

"I don't need a reward! Letting Luciel live is betraying my faith!"

"...Anyone here?"

"Yes, Savior!" all of Rika's loyal followers, save for Saeran now, instantly respond to her call.

"He won't be able to use his arm anymore. He's useless. Just get rid of him. Paradise will only come once he's gone...!" Saeran argues with an enraged scowl.

"Take Saeran away. He needs to be brainwashed again."

"What...?" Saeran freezes.

"Yes, madam," the believer closest to Saeran bows in respect before motioning for his fellow companions to follow his lead. Their steps are heavy in the silent room as they approach the distraught Saeran.

* * *

"Ms. (Last Name), we're almost done," one of the guards reports with a nervous salute. You've managed to successfully implant fear in the seasoned veterans that have faced death on many occasions. Jumin and Jaehee can only sigh in resignation while you cross your arms and tap your finger impatiently against your elbow. "There's eight layers of security and we've managed to breach six of them."

"If there's even one strand of hair missing from those guys, I will have an order issued. An order to rip off one nail from each guard per strand."

"(Name), you're taking things too far," Jaehee mutters.

"The fear is making them work faster, so I see no reason to stop her at the moment," Jumin notes while quirking an eyebrow at the frantic hacker he hired.

* * *

"Get away from me! All of you! Don't come near me..." The revealed gun in Saeran's hand effectively makes the approaching believers stop in their tracks. "If you do... I'm going to shoot you!"

* * *

"This should be the last one," the hacker whispers with a relieved sigh. He makes a signal with his free hand while his other remains poised over the last button. "Men, get ready to infiltrate. We've secured the perimeters, but that doesn't mean we should be careless enough for these people to make it past us."

* * *

Saeran clutches his head with his left hand, grasping at his bleached locks, hoping that the stinging of his hair would make the inner turmoil disappear. His struggle was by no means silent. Thus, even V was made aware of Saeran's unusual behavior. V tries to scan the room. Determining that it'd be pointless trying to find Rika in the darkness, he decides to use his voice instead. "...What's going on? Rika?"

"My head! I feel like my head's going to explode...!"

"Disciples! Do not be alarmed! This is only a test given to us! Give him the meds! Give Saeran the medicine of salvation... Now!"

"Seven, hey...! Wake up! God, I can't even go to him!" Vanderwood grits his teeth in frustration. MC holds a hand to her mouth, eyes watering and reflecting the image of Luciel collapsed on the ground in a growing pool of his own blood streaming from his old wound.

"If you come near me, I'll shoot you! Just... just leave me alone... Ugh, my head... Damn it!" With crazed eyes, Saeran whips his head around to stare at Rika's displeased face. "Savior, there's no way you'd do this to me... You're the one who saved me. You're the first one to truly love me! You'd never betray me...! No way you'd do this to me... But you've changed..." With a tremble in his scornful voice, Saeran focuses his attention on the only man in the room who's unable to meet his hateful gaze. "Ever since that man came!"

"Rika... What in the world...?"

"This is all because of you... It's all because of you that this happened to me!"

"Wait, (Name)!" Jumin's voice alongside the alarm's beeping signaling its deactivation makes everyone but V turn to the doors.

You break free from the hacker who tried to restrain your arm. Rationality be damned! Pushing past the grand doors, you immediately notice the most familiar face. A smile full of utter relief surfaces to your lips and, without a second thought, gather the last of your strength to quickly approach the confused man. "Jihyun!"

"...(Name)?"

"! Get away from me!" a high pitched voice screams from your left side.

In the split second it took for you to turn around and see who exactly the owner of the voice was, Saeran pulls the trigger in a frenzied state. The pain that follows the resounding bang is immediate. Skidding your knees, you land face-down atop a luxurious red carpet that creates a path up to a rather ominous throne. You want to almost laugh at the irony of being only a few more steps away from where V is standing, but the gunshot wound isn't exactly enabling the ability to conjure up a giggle. Instead, you opt for a more direct way of expressing your current state,

"Shit."

V trembles, his feet rooted into the ground. He didn't want to believe in his sense of hearing. That it wasn't your voice he just heard. That there was no gunshot. That the sound of a body falling over was not _you_.

Vanderwood and MC express their own versions of surprise and panic. A stranger who's more than likely part of the rescue team they've been wishing for is now a body strewn over the floor. Much like Luciel, a crimson puddle rapidly begins to expand underneath your twitching form. The two eventually switch their attention back to the door as Jumin's security force streams in.

"Seize everyone!" a security guard bellows out, taking advantage of the spectators' stunned pauses.

"Here! We're here! Help!" Vanderwood shouts, fortunately grabbing the attention of a few guards that begin to make a beeline for both him and MC. "...We're alive."

Jumin's lips tighten into a straight line as he follows behind one of his more elite guards. "(Name), you idiot!"

"We need medics! We have two people shot and bleeding!"

"(Name)? Where are you?" V calls out, finding himself lacking in strength as one of Jumin's personnel assures his safety while taking ahold of V's shoulders. "Wait, where's (Name)? (Name)? (Name)! Answer me!"

"It looks like she's been shot in the stomach. It doesn't seem like it was a fatal shot to any of her organs, but at this rate the blood loss may be too severe. She's already unconscious. Prepare for emergency medical care and arrange an appointment for surgery. She'll have to recover in the ICU along with Mr. Choi."

"V, we're here now, so—," Jumin begins as the guard guiding V nears him and Jaehee. Jumin grunts from the force of V's hands grasping his forearms.

"What happened to (Name)!?" V's uncharacteristic despair makes Jumin frown. "Please tell me that wasn't her!"

"...V, listen to me. We need to get you out of here and back into safety. I'll explain everything then."

"Why can't you tell me right now?"

"She'll be alright. Just...don't worry, alright?"

"Jumin—"

"I won't repeat myself again, V," Jumin firmly states, carefully slipping his arms out of V's constricting hold. "Take him to the helicopter," he orders briskly, turning to the original guard that was guiding his friend.

Silent, V sluggishly follows the stranger's tugs, feeling as though his shoes were made of lead.

"Mr. Han, Rika and the gunman have been subdued and taken under our custody," Jaehee reports once V is safely escorted out of the room. "What are your next orders?"

Jumin digs his hands into his pockets in hopes of disguising the clenching of his fists as a simple action meant to express leisure. "Make sure none of the followers escape. How are MC and Saeyoung's acquaintance?"

"A little bit shaken, but overall seem to have no signs of injuries."

"Have them get checked at the hospital just in case."

"Yes, Mr. Han."

"...Also."

"Yes?"

"Don't tell anyone else in the RFA what happened here. Not until we get the full story."

"...Understood."

* * *

V's head wobbles slightly as he tries to maintain his sense of awareness. However, after not sleeping for the past 30 hours, the effect of not resting his nervous wreck of a body was beginning to show itself. Eventually he settles his head on the right side of your bed, searching for your hand with his left one. The warmth of your skin makes him want to cry about the contrast between it and his earlier experience with Rika. After making sure he wasn't in range of knocking into your IV drips, sleep instantly ensnares the man. Seated in what's sure to be one of the most expensive chairs a hospital could afford, V has remained by your bedside the moment you got out of surgery. And he plans on continuing until the moment your eyes open. Even if he couldn't see it for himself.

Jumin raises an eyebrow at the sight of his two childhood friends once he enters your room. Sighing in exasperation, he moves over to V and slips off the man's sunglasses before draping a blanket (that has a price equivalent to ten of Jaehee's checks) over his body. Jumin scowls after pulling back to observe the duo's current appearances. Did his childhood friends always look this fragile? Weak?

_"I got fucking shot, you asshole!"_

When Jumin doesn't receive a response such as that, he can't help but feel a small pang of disappointment. Granted, it was only a thought, but Jumin knows for certain you'd say something similar if he voiced it. And if you were actually awake. The surgery was, of course, a success. And well worth the excessive amount of money taken from his personal account. Jumin heaves another sigh at the memory of writing the check. "The things I do for you two..."

The corner of Jumin's lips curves upward by just a small fraction when he notices V's hand over yours.

"Well, now you two won't have any excuse to stay away from each other." Turning on his expensive Italian-brand heels, Jumin adds under his breath, "About damn time."

Almost an hour after Jumin's departure, your consciousness begins to resurface. If it wasn't for the full moon and drawn curtains, you might've mistaken V's slumbering form for a massive bulk of a shadowed stranger. After a few more blinks, you mentally make a note to thank the anesthetists as the current level of pain was bearable; knowing for a fact that the pain was going to make itself blaringly obvious in the morning. You make a move to sit up, but can't exactly find the strength to fully move your right hand. The familiar callouses and size of V's hand over yours brings a blush to your cheeks. Coughing (and wincing as it agitated your treated wound), you fight the redness back down. "I'm not a goddamn high school girl anymore. Get it together, (Name)," you berate yourself with a deep scowl.

V continues to sleep, but the dark circles beneath his eyes speak volumes about how much he needs his rest.

Because of that observation, you decide to silently settle back onto your bed. Reaching out with your other hand, you begin to brush V's bangs to the side. You silently giggle as the strands of hair fall back over his closed eyes. His expression starts to look a tad more peaceful. You repeat your action, finding never-ending amusement in how V's silky hair refuses to stick in the position you move it into.

It was nearing 6 am by the time you decide that it'd probably by a better idea to actually _rest_ like how a patient who got shot in the stomach should.

With that decision in mind, you sweep V's bangs one last time.

Only for his pale eyes to slowly blink open in your direction.

"...Ah." You pull back, not expecting him to wake up quite yet.

He silently keeps his sightless gaze on where he guesses is your face and rubs his thumb over your palm after wrapping his fingers around it. "Does it hurt?"

"...Not as much."

V smiles warmly at that. The familiar smile you'd always remember at the mention of his name. Before you know it, a few tears have already slipped out. You try to keep your right hand still, but the effort is wasted the moment V squeezes it. "Jihyun?" you murmur quietly. You briefly wonder if he even heard you.

He did. "Hm?"

"You're a little shit."

V isn't sure if he should feel insulted or relieved.

"...We should rest for a little bit longer."

"I agree."

* * *

"Jumin, why did you bring a cat into my room?"

Jumin gives you a stare that essentially states, "Isn't it obvious?" Elizabeth the 3rd meows cutely from her position in Jumin's arms.

V shakes his head in amusement as you glare at Jumin from your bed. "Jaehee couldn't take care of her, I'm guessing," V comments, still situated in the spot on your right. He's grown used to leaving his sunglasses on the nightstand by the window when in the company of you two.

"Assistant Kang has been working overtime lately for some reason." Jumin shrugs.

"No, I'm pretty sure that reason is _you_ ," you state with a scoff.

It's the third day following your surgery. And, while you weren't Zen, your recovery rate was still surprising. Even so, V couldn't help but worry every single moment you so much as shivered. As for how he was even able to tell, it's due to the fact he's refused to release your right hand. The only exceptions are when you're in the bathroom or eating. Well, V did try feeding you once. But after almost poking your eye out with a chopstick, you both decided it'd be best if he didn't continue doing so.

As for Jumin, well, he had his own way of showing he cares.

"By the way, when do you plan on paying me back? Those surgeons weren't cheap."

You groan and cling onto V's left hand. "Jihyun, get this cat freak out of here before I develop a fur allergy like Zen!"

Jumin appears to be absolutely insulted by that complaint. "I've graced you with Elizabeth the 3rd's presence and this is how you repay me?"

"Jumin, perhaps another time, after she's released...?"

"Hmph. She's missing out, but alright, I'll comply until then. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some paperwork that requires my signature and Elizabeth the 3rd's adorable ink paw stamp." Jumin nods to you and V before taking his leave.

After the door shuts behind the corporate heir, you relax with a sigh. "I swear, that man loves tormenting me."

"He's just bad at expressing his worry."

"I know, I know. Unfortunately, I've been friends with him long enough to notice that."

V chuckles. "You're practically back to full health if you can make these sorts of jokes."

"Jokes? I'll have you know that I'm serious."

" _Fortunately_ , I've been friends with you long enough to say that's a lie."

"...Were you always this quick-witted?"

V hums happily, rubbing his thumb over heel of your hand. "Who knows?"

You sigh for the umpteenth time. "These childhood friends of mine are no good. Also, Jihyun."

"Hm?"

"When do you plan on letting go of my hand?"

"Until you're released."

"...Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Jihyun, even the doctors' don't know how long it'll tak—"

"I don't care," V cuts off with a degree of finality in his velvety voice. He squeezes your hand. "This is the only way I can confirm you're actually here. That you're not...gone."

"...Jihyun." Your eyes soften, but they harden just as quickly with resolve. "I think you should take Jumin's offer."

V becomes silent.

"Jihyun, I really want you to go through with the surgery. That day we were in the hospital over a year ago, I wanted to tell you this: I can't happily live my life while you're suffering."

"(Name), the reason why I kept refusing..."

"Was it because of Rika?" Your smile is empty when he only responds with more silence. "It's the only reason I could come up with when Jumin told me about your constant refusal. I sort of wish I wasn't right, though."

"I failed in saving Rika, so my blindness felt like I was earnestly repenting for my sin. I also promised I'd love her even if I was blind."

You don't even try to mask your heartbroken expression. Not just because you knew V couldn't see it, but because hearing him directly say those words in front of you was something you weren't quite as prepared for as you hoped. "Jihyun, you don't need to keep thinking this way."

"I don't."

"Huh?" His instant reply makes you blink at him. His pale blue eyes reflect your confused face. You almost mistaken it for eye-contact when his lips curl up. "Jihyun?"

"I'll do it. I'll go through with the surgery. Not for Rika, not for Jumin, not even for myself. Just because you asked me." V pauses. "Actually, I lied. It's a little bit for myself as well." He tilts his head with an embarrassed chuckle. "It's been so long since I've actually seen your face. I'm afraid of forgetting what you look like."

"Don't you also want to see Jumin?" you manage to choke out, hoping that joking will keep the tears at bay as you grin. "He actually got surgery as well. Got a pair of whiskers to match with his cat."

V couldn't help but burst out in laughter. "I think I can live without that image."

"Not anymore!"

The two of you continue to laugh for a few more minutes before they die down into soft breathless giggles. V's unoccupied right hand slowly moves up to cup your wet cheek. Wiping away the last tears with his thumb, V stands up from his seat. The same thumb navigates away from your cheek and to your chin, which he gently tilts so he can effectively cover your lips with his own. Never once in your life did you ever think it'd be possible to resemble a tomato. But V always had a habit of overturning your beliefs since the day he asked to be friends at the tender age of 5 years old.

V pulls away with a light shade of pink dusting over his pale cheeks. A cheeky smile is revealed. "At least I didn't miss."

A million thoughts race through your mind. However, you can only voice one comment at the moment. "...You little shit."

V presses his lips to your nose before resting his forehead against yours. "I love you, (Name)." His warm voice is honest and brings your tears back.

You sniffle. "I love you too, Jihyun."

"It feels like we've waited a long time to say these words to each other."

"Fuck you, I waited for over a decade."

"What would you say if I told you I've waited for over _two_ decades?"

This time, you don't stop yourself from crying. "What the hell? Jihyun, you and Rika—"

"My feelings for you are actually genuine. I tried fooling myself into believing the same way concerning Rika."

"...What took you so long?"

V's words both sting and warm your heart. "It took a mistake to realize that I was pursuing the wrong person. Although I feel guilty saying this, that mistake was Rika. I tried to salvage what wasn't really there when things started breaking apart. I wanted to convince everyone and even myself that I was serious. Now I can understand Yoosung's displeasure with me." He pulls back after kissing your temple. "Now, what's your excuse?"

"I was scared you'd reject me." You quickly continue before V can interject, "And before you try to say 'There's no way that would've happened', try thinking back to our mindsets as teenagers. I was planning on confessing during high school, but..."

"But?"

"You were too popular! All the girls swarmed around you and Jumin!" Completely red in the face, you blabber on, "So I felt lucky enough to be by your side when you rejected everyone else! Plus you were handsome! Well, not that you still aren't, but, I—Ugh, can we change topics now!?"

"I think I'd like to hear a little bit more about how you saw me back in high school."

"Oh my god, Jihyun."

* * *

"Woah, you've gotten fat!"

You promptly punch Luciel—no, it was Saeyoung now, wasn't it?—in the solar plexus with an emotionless face. He instantly keels over onto the ground with a pained gasp. If it wasn't for the fact the party was about to begin in less than an hour, you'd have also stomped on him. Saeran stares down at his twitching twin brother before glancing back at you.

With your hair tied into a low ponytail, you brush down your green and red hanbok. Smiling sweetly, you approach Saeran, using Saeyoung as a stepping stone for good measure. "Saeran! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Um, yeah, the pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Kim. Congratulations." Though nervous, Saeran manages to show a shaky smile. His hair has been restored to its natural shade and he looks all the more like Saeyoung. Although the same can't be said for his eyes. You can't help the feeling of joy spreading across your face when you detect not even a hint of malice in them. He's wearing a pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt underneath a black jacket, and a red tie. Practically the same as Saeyoung excluding the tie; Saeyoung chose not to wear one.

"Oh, you! Just (Name) is fine, you know?"

"I-If you say so, (Name)...?"

"Perfect! Enjoy yourself, Saeran."

"Yes, mam."

You step on top of Saeyoung once more as you walk away from the pair of twins, humming merrily.

"...Are you alright?" Saeran inquires cautiously once you were a fair distance away.

"If I don't make it..." Saeyoung holds up a trembling hand with a weak smile. "Bury me with all of my Honey Buddha Chips."

"...I'm gonna go get some fried chicken."

"H-Hey, wait, Saeran!? I was just kid—BUHA!"

Saeran steps on top of his older twin brother in order to head towards the buffet line.

Zen chortles at the sight of a crestfallen Saeyoung curled up on the floor. Much like the twins, he was also wearing a shirt, albeit more loosely in the sense of his rolled up sleeves and the first few buttons of his shirt being undone. "Need a hand, o mighty Seven?" he jokes, crouching a bit with an extended hand.

Saeyoung grins slightly up at Zen, accepting his offered hand. "Just Saeyoung is fine." He smacks off a tiny veil of dust covering his knees once standing up.

"Guys, have you tried the fried chicken!?" Yoosung's excited voice is unmistakable as he practically bounces up to them, a plate full of drumsticks in his hands. "Apparently V and (Name) specifically invited the owners because they know them, but now I can see why they also got to help with the buffet!" Wearing a baby blue dress shirt, beige cargo pants, and a pair of black suspenders, the avid gamer stuffs his face with a drumstick, marveling over the feeling of the skin crunching underneath his teeth. "Zen, want to try some?" he manages to ask in between bites.

Zen shakes his head while holding his hands up in protest. "I couldn't possibly eat such a meal. I have to take care of my figure!"

"Ugh, forget I asked." Yoosung rolls his eyes.

"Ah, this is where you three are."

"Jaehee?" Zen blinks at the sudden appearance of Jaehee. "I thought you were greeting the guests with Jumin? Is that it?"

"We've just finished. V and (Name) insisted on having as few guests as possible while inviting a few certain people to not seem rude." Jaehee smiles as she adjusts the length of her black skirt over her tights, smoothing out any wrinkles that may exist on her gray blouse as well. "Mr. Han himself seemed rather eager to join the party as well."

"Mr. Trust Fund Kid? Doubtful," Zen replies with fake scorn. Given the occasion, he can't exactly find himself to bring up any feelings of negativity. Especially when you were close enough to hear and, quite possibly, kick him. "Then again, they all are childhood friends, huh?" he adds for good measure.

Jaehee nods while Yoosung sighs. "That's nice~ I wish I had some childhood friends!" the blond whines pitifully. He decides that stuffing himself with more chicken would be the best form of comfort.

"But you know, she could at least afford to be a little nicer...," Saeyoung mutters with a pout, rubbing his sore spot.

"You can't exactly go up to a pregnant lady and say they've gotten fat, Saeyoung," Zen states with a roll of his eyes.

"But it's true!"

"Nonetheless, it goes against common courtesy," Jumin counters with a tiny frown as he comes over to join the group. After making sure his sterling silver cuff links are in proper alignment with his tailored charcoal pinstriped suit, he adjusts his cat-patterned black tie. A gag gift from you, actually. But actually seeing him wear it to the party makes you smile widely. "Besides, it doesn't help that you hacked into the hospital's database to find out about the baby."

"I was curious~ I couldn't help myself~"

"Are you guys having fun?" MC inquires with a giggle, her long caramel locks flowing behind her with each step. Wearing a simple but cute puff-sleeved pink dress she picked out together with you, MC nods in the direction of a large circular table closest to the main stage. "V and (Name) are going up soon to make an announcement, so we should probably take our seats."

"It's already that time?" Jaehee wonders aloud, glancing briefly at her watch to confirm that, yes, it actually _is_ that time. She sighs loudly. "We've already spent the majority of our time greeting the guests. I was actually hoping to meet with the two to congratulate them before they went on."

"You'll have plenty of opportunities to do so after she gives birth," Jumin reminds with a small twitch of his lips as he mentions the last word.

"Woah, did he just smile?" Yoosung mutters in amazement, having had already cleared his plate of chicken.

"Can that even count?" Zen deadpans.

"It most certainly can," Saeyoung notes with a firm nod.

"Hey, guys, everyone's heading to their tables," Saeran points out.

The MCFA members immediately begin to head to their table, taking their seats in the designated spots. The sight of V guiding you up the stage stairs with a warm smile makes the audience reflect a similar expression. His turquoise eyes, though still possessing a thin sheen of paleness, are much more vibrant and full of life. His eye surgeon grins proudly at his success. You laugh quietly when V gravitates to your right side, linking his fingers with yours. Receiving two microphones once reaching the center of the stage, the two of you turn to face the semi-large audience after flashing loving gazes at each other. "Everyone, thank you for taking the time to join us here today," you thank from the bottom of your heart. You and V bow slightly while maintaining your joined hands before straightening back up.

"As many of you may know, today also marks the founding date of the MCFA in recognition of RFA's new ownership," V announces with a nod in the MCFA's direction. "I'm proud to say that they're my close friends. Each of them hold a special story and I doubt I'd be here today to tell my own if it wasn't for all of them. I'd like to thank them personally for what they've done for my wife and I." V smiles at the table. "Really, thank you all so much." You and V happily bow once more in gratitude.

Saeyoung grins cheekily while Saeran nervously wrings out his hands beneath the table. Jumin nods back in acknowledgement while crossing his arms over his chest, a proud smirk marking his face. Jaehee dabs at her eyes with an appreciative smile; MC mimics her actions with a handkerchief. Zen and Yoosung exchange large smiles before turning back to you and V.

"Hey, Jumin, you're looking pretty smug over there," you comment with a playful tone. "Just because you paid for our hospital bills doesn't mean you're the reason we got married."

"Whatever pleases you, (Name)." Jumin shrugs.

V laughs into the microphone. "Please forgive these two. We've been friends for many years, so these sorts of things happen quite often."

"Speaking of many years, you still have a tab at my restaurant!" the old lady from the chicken shop you and V used to frequent stands up from her seat with a fist in the air. "What kind of man runs a tab for fried chicken!?"

V smiles nervously. "S-Sorry, ajumma, I'll pay you back, I swear."

"I know you're filthy rich, so stop skipping on your bill!"

It's now your turn to laugh along with the rest of the audience. "My, my, V. Even I make sure to pay for my meals," you slyly state, nudging into V's side with your right elbow.

V sighs. "This must be karma for not dating you back in high school."

You shake your head at that before deciding to focus back on the original objective. "Anyways, we're also celebrating on behalf of our soon-to-be child. As for the gender, we'll reveal that one day. Hopefully someone," you glare at Saeyoung, "doesn't try to discover it before our announcement."

"I have a curious nature!" Saeyoung replies defensively. "You can't keep me from finding out!"

"Saeran, I'll pay you to stop your brother," you instantly offer.

"Sure."

"S-Saeran!?"

"I need the money."

"I've been betrayed by my own blood!"

This exchange brings on more laughter, though it's at Saeyoung's expense. V chuckles quietly as well before leaning over to kiss your cheek. His mirthful eyes trail from your own down to the growing bulge of your stomach. You grin back at your husband, successfully fighting down tears of happiness from streaming down the cheek he just kissed.

Nothing else can describe the pure happiness you're currently experiencing.

And to think that if you had been even one minute late on that fateful day, this future wouldn't even have existed.

"I love you, (Name)," V whispers, mindful of keeping his microphone away so only you can hear.

"I love you too, Jihyun."

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If you noticed any errors, feel free to mention it in the comments and I'll try to fix them as soon as I can.


End file.
